powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Road to Corinth
The Road to Corinth is the first episode of the Power Rangers RPM season. The episode introduces the RPM Rangers in pre-established circumstances in the battle against Venjix and his robotic army who seek to exterminate the last humans on Earth. Synopsis On a post-apocalyptic Earth after a deadly computer virus known as Venjix has destroyed most of humanity, everyone on Earth is forced into the domed city of Corinth, for it is their last safe haven from the computer virus. While everyone makes it safely into Corinth, a mysterious stranger later known as Dillon is seen outside the dome. Trying to find the city of Corinth, a man known as Ziggy Grover offers to take him there. Now Dillon and Ziggy have to make their way into Corinth City, through the dangerous wastelands. Plot So we begin with what seems to be a female voice relating how the world has been taken over by a computer virus called Venjix. We see video of how it quickly took over the world's communication, power, and defense systems, and soon created an army of robots called Grinders that laid waste to everything in their path, save for one domed city... the city of Corinth. We are then dropped right in the middle of what seems to be a battlefield outside a huge domed enclosure. Chaos everywhere, people running for their lives amidst a sea of lasers and explosions. A man stands in uniform, surveying the scene before him when one of his officers runs up to him. We learn the uniformed man is Colonel Mason Truman. The officer tells him "they" have broken through and can not be held off. The Colonel asks about Eagle Squad, but the officer says they've lost contact. He asks the Colonel what he should do. He replies "Go shoot at something." He begins to run off, turns to look back and with an apparent understanding runs off to do just that. A school bus appears and navigates its way through a sea of debris. It stops and its driver unloads half of a Grinder, tossing it out the bus calling it a "worthless piece of scrap." He then turns to a little girl sitting in the front row and carries her off the bus to her waiting mother outside. The Colonel and the officer want to know what is the meaning of him driving one of their transport vehicles (and they are amazed he has made it through the Venjix barricades). He says all he wants to do is get the people safely into the city. "You better get these people outta here," the Colonel tells him. "Aye. I'll get myself out too if you don't mind," he says as he tells the passengers "Next stop: Corinth Square." And they drive through the gate of the city as the army of Grinders appears through the smoke. The Colonel orders all his men and the civilians to get into the city. Once inside, he orders what appears to be a command center to raise the defense shields and lower the gates. "But sir, your sons... they're still out..." "On my signal" The gates begin to lower and we see a motorcycle with two people rushing towards the lowering gate. "Hold on!" one of the riders says and they slide right under the gate before it closes. The two riders remove their helmets, it is a young man and a young woman. The young man, addressed as Eagle 2, approaches the Colonel. He asks where is Eagle 1. The young man says he's down. Eagle 1 is gone. The Colonel dismisses the young man, but he calls out "But Dad!" "You are dismissed" he fires back and he walks away with the officer. The young woman takes the young man, whose name is Scott, to take a look at his broken arm. The officer asks the Colonel, "Do you suppose... what if there are people still out there, sir?" The colonel replies "Then heaven help them. Because we can't." Cut to the sealed gate and... One year later... somewhere outside the dome, in the desert wasteland a lone muscle car comes speeding through the sand. It comes to a stop and out steps a young man, dressed in black. He fills a bottle of water and takes a drink. He gets back into his car and drives off. Later on, he gets out again, takes a radiation reading and it's all clear. He removes his gas mask, takes a drink and then bends down to a yellow flower next to the car. It seems to be the only plant life in the barrenness surrounding it. He uses the rest of the water from the bottle to water it. Quietly, a group of Grinders appear behind some metal scraps, possibly an incinerated vehicle. We then see silhouettes of the man jumping off his car and onto Grinders before the camera focuses on the flower for the rest of the fight that leaves the Grinders in half and dead. The car speeds off with the parting shot of the flower. Later, at another stop, the young man checks his map and compass. Suddenly another young man comes up behind him, and is about to make his demands but the man in black says "No" before he makes them. This throws off the other curly haired man. The man in black tells this new person that he couldn't possibly be holding a blaster to his back, but more likely a muffler from an abandoned rig just a couple yards away. He is right and quickly turns around to knock the muffler in half. The curly haired guy says he knows how to get to the city of Corinth and proves he is from there with an ID showing his name is Ziggy. The young man agrees to have him tag along. On their way to the city, Ziggy asks for the young man's name. He says he doesn't know his name, or even who he is. They stop on a forest road and Ziggy points to Corinth through the trees, a domed city surrounded by vast desert. The young man starts towards the city, but Ziggy says they should wait until dark. No one has gotten through the Venjix barricade in daylight. The young man goes anyway. Ziggy starts getting scared. A couple of yards into the open,a Grinder perimeter patrol begins chasing them and explosions start to go off around them. The young man asks Ziggy to hand him something, he doesn't know what, picking up various tools until he picks up a lollipop. "You don't mean this?" he says. The young man takes it and sticks it into his mouth, prompting Ziggy to exclaim "I'm running the Venjix barricade, in broad daylight, with... Willy Wonka at the wheel." The young man takes the lollipop and attaches it to a hollow metal disk and throws it out the window. It explodes, taking out a group of Grinders. Ziggy: "Remind me to never get on your bad side." Young man: "Trust me, you're already there." He continues doing this until they reach the Venjix barricade, a wall of machinery seemingly ready to attack. In the Corinth City command center, they detect the bio signal coming from the car. They conclude the car is carrying not one human and not even two humans, but one and a half. Ziggy accidentally presses the button on a disk, setting off the timer for the detonator. A sudden jerk makes the disk fly to the back of the car. As Ziggy tries to hurriedly grab the disk to throw out the car, the young man tells Ziggy to call him Dillon. Dillon tells Ziggy to hold on and he stops the car letting the disk fly into the barricade, opening a hole for them to the city. Doctor K, a voice coming from a computer, orders the Colonel to open the city gates. Dillon and Ziggy make it in safely, but so do an army of Grinders. Venjix sends a "Generation 5″ attack robot to attack the vulnerable city. As Grinders and the robot arrive within the dome, however, three people: Scott Truman, Ranger Operator Series Red, Flynn McAllistair, Ranger Operator Series Blue, and Summer Landsdown, Ranger Operator Series Yellow, the three we meet at the beginning of the episode. They morph into Power Rangers. As a fight ensues between the Rangers and Venjix's forces, Dillion and Ziggy view the battle from Dillon's car. After the three Rangers defeat the Grinders they make there way to the Attack Bot. While they deploy their primary weaponry, Ziggy calls out "Go Rangers!" Dillon then says "Wait, Go, what?" Ziggy explains "Rangers! Power Rangers!" And Dillion replies "What's a Power Ranger?" End of episode. POWER RANGERS RPM. Cast *Eka Darville as Scott Truman (Red RPM Ranger) *Ari Boyland as Flynn McAllistair (Blue RPM Ranger) *Rose McIver as Summer Landsdown (Yellow RPM Ranger) *Milo Cawthorne as Ziggy Grover *Daniel Ewing as Dillon *Olivia Tennet as Doctor K (Voice) *James Gaylyn as Colonel Mason Truman *Adelaide Kane as Tenaya 7 *Andrew Laing as Venjix (Voice) *Charlie McDermott as General Crunch (Voice) *Mark Mitchinson as General Shifter (Voice) *Damien Avery as Corporal Hicks *Mia Koning as Vasquez *??? as Generation 5 Attack Bot Cells *Ranger Operator Series Red - Engine Cell #1 Eagle Racer (In Nitro Blaster) *Ranger Operator Series Blue - N/A *Ranger Operator Series Yellow - Engine Cell #3 Bear Crawler (In Nitro Blaster) Errors *In the opening scene, Colonel Mason Truman is wearing the rank of a Brigadier General (one silver star), not a Colonel (silver bird). *On the bus the grill on the front falls off. In the next scene it's back on even though it was never fixed. *Before the Road Blaster fires, the Japanese names of the weapons and "Engine Soul" are visible. Notes *Debuted on its regular day but at a special time of Saturday afternoon at 12:00pm ET/11:00am PT on ABC Kids. *At the beginning of the episode, during the explaining about the Venjix Virus, a screen shows a scene of the Environmental Conference from the Ninja Storm episode Snip It, Snip It Good. *First episode to debut on ABC Kids since "Storm Before the Calm, Part 2". *This season's opening credits are the first since Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue to feature the Rangers' surnames. *This is the first episode where the core team Rangers morph for the first time since "Day of the Dino". *This is the first season that has not premiered in February since Power Rangers Turbo. *This is the first time in Disney Era that the background music has Lyrics. *This is the first Disney season to not show how the rangers got their powers, not counting Wild Force. *Olivia Tennet's credit in the opening titles marks the first time ever that an actor is credited in the Power Rangers opening titles without an accompanying picture. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:RPM Category:Season Premieres